One Shot For Hikari'sLight
by Shiki-Shiki
Summary: idk no likey summaries -.-


Name: Hikari Aino

Age: 16

Crush: Sasuke

Village: leaf

Family: None

Friends: Hinata, Tenten, Sasuke, and Ami

Enemies: Sakura & Ino

Name: Ami Uchiha

Age: 15

Crush: Sasori

Village: Sand

Family: None

Friends: Hikari, Sasuke, Gaara, and Temari

Enemies: Sakura and Ino

* * *

~Ami's P.O.V~

I sat on the ground watching Sasuke and Hikari train. I pulled out my sketch pad and looked around in my bag for my pencil. I moved my head dodging a shurican. I glanced up to see Sasuke dodge her fist. 'Perfect!' With that image sketched in my head, I put it on paper. As soon as I was done I looked up to see Sasuke pinning down a tired faced –blushing—Hikari. I let out a sigh standing up. Sasuke looked over to me and got off Hikari. When he started to walk towards me, I transported myself to my room. On my bed was a note.

_**Dear Ami,**_

_**You may hate me but I never wanted it to come down to this. The only way right now that I can contact you is threw letters that Leader-Sama is letting me contact you to let you know that we will be coming to get you. I would like to know if you are coming willingly. Please do. I cannot think of anything worse than having to fight my little sister.**_

_**Love Itachi.**_

_**P.S. Put your response on our big Sakura tree.**_

_Itachi. I laughed, pulling out a piece of paper._

_Dear Itachi,_

_Of course, I will come willingly. It is better than hearing about Sasuke's crush. I mean she is pretty and all but hearing about her 24/7 is too much to hear. I hope you have something better to talk about. I do forgive you I found the file that said you had to kill them. I am rely happy to hear from you and to know that Sasuke's wish that you would die or be killed has not come true. Oh, Itachi I do so miss living in the Sand Village. I also met a cute redhead there. His name was Akasuna no Sasori. Oh and Itachi one last thing. Sasuke seems to think you are… Gay…_

_Love Amy Uchiha Sister of Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha._

I posted the note on out tree and transported myself back to my room. Sasuke was knocking on the door. I walked over and opened it. He seemed distressed. I motioned him to my bed. He sat down on the edge.

Me: what is wrong?

Sasuke: I think I am in l-lo-lov-lov

Me: Spit it out!

Sasuke: Love with Hikari.

~Sasuke's P.O.V~

Me: Love with Hikari.

Ami just nodded and got up walking out the door. I then noticed a note on her bed it had been opened. I picked it up and opened it. On the inside in Itachi's hand.

**_Dear Ami,_**

**_You may hate me but I never wanted it to come down to this. The only way right now that I can contact you is threw letters that Leader-Sama is letting me contact you to let you know that we will be coming to get you. I would like to know if you are coming willingly. Please do. I cannot think of anything worse than having to fight my little sister._**

**_Love Itachi._**

**_P.S. Put your response on our big Sakura tree._**

I shuttered at the thought of Ami with Itachi and the other akatsuki members. I shot up hearing the front door shut. I ran down the stairs. On the door was a note.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I have gone to join Itachi. This means I will be going and joining the Akatsuki. Have fun with Hikari._

_Love Ami Uchiha._

I heard a knock on the door. Flinging it opened hoping it was Ami only to find that Hikari stood there on the other side of the door-soaking wet. I looked at her in shock. I stepped aside letting her in. I wondered why she wasn't with Kiba after all he was her boy friend. She was crying.

Me: Hikari what is wrong?

Hikari explained her walking in on Kiba with Sakura and Ino completely naked, in bed together. I hugged her completely forgetting about her being soaking wet. I pulled back and grabbed her hand gently leading her up to Ami's room.

Me: you can look threw Ami's clothes.

Hikari: O-ok.

I walked into Ami's bathroom. Sliding out of my clothes I turned the shower on. I got in and relaxed. I heard a soft knock on the door. Then the door opened and closed.

Hikari: Sasuke…

Me: yeah?

Hikari: Sasuke... Ami said something that made me feel happy when I saw her earlier today. She said that you loved me.

Me: I do

Hikari: I have a secret for you then. I love you too.

With that, I flung the curtain open and smashed my lips onto hers. She quickly kissed back. I noticed she was dressed in Ami's favorite 'flirt' outfit. We pulled back for air. When we did, I turned off the water and wrapped a towel around my waist. I grabbed her hand, and pulled her out of the small bathroom into Ami's bedroom and started kissing her again. I shivered when her hand ran down my chest. I licked her bottom lip asking for entrance as soon as she granted it I explored her mouth. As soon as she granted entrance, I explored _my_ new territory. I ran my hands up the front of the shirt she was wearing. I felt her shiver as they ran over her breast. I smirked into the kiss seeing she was braless. I then started backing up to the bed and quickly moved her so she was infront of me then I laid her down gently on the bed. Not once breaking the kiss, I started to remove her shirt. Soon it was completely off and I started kissing down to her chest. I felt her gasp when I took one of her nipples into my mouth and the other between two of my fingers. She shivered as his hands moved down to the skirt and then under rubbing her threw the material causing her to arch her back. I ran my tongue down her stomach to the top of her skirt. I played with hem of the skirt between my teeth, before completely removing them. I ran my tongue down the wetness of her panties, and running my hands up her thighs. I soon heard her panting.

Hikari: S-Sasuke s-stop t teasing!

I smirked pulling down her panties and throwing them aside. I brought my eyes so that they were level with hers, to show the question in them, the question to go further. She stared at me and then her eyes softened. She leaned up and kissed me. I positioned myself in front of her opening. I leaned down and whispered in her ear..."Hime... this might hurt, but... after this, I swear, I will never hurt you again..."I then gently pushed myself in side of her. I grabbed her hand as she gasped in pain. I kissed her temple and each tear that shed. I began to start a slow and steady rhythm to help her get used to me being inside of her. She then started to pant due the the pleasure and moaned quiet moans. I picked up speed, and she began to make little whines, and she held on to my back. Her wall were growing tighter as she drew near. She started to call out my name. Her nails leaving marks in my skin as the pleasure started to build up. I was growing closer and closer to my peak. As we came, we called each other's name. We held hands as the orgasms erupted trough our bodies. I fell beside her, on my side facing her. She turned to face me. She had a slight, tired smile on her face. I was happy. I knew that that was not just sex... what just happened was special.... Hikari and I had made love. Yes we barely spoke but I am sure that wasn't needed. I brought my hand up and I caressed her cheek and smiled.


End file.
